Coming Back
by patty.aguirre.940
Summary: Zachary Goode left during his freshmen year of High School. Now he's back and finds one big surprise coming from his friends. How will he make the girl he loves, love him back? Well you'll need to read and see!


"Come on Zachary, you're going to be late!" mom yelled from downstairs. Now again in three years I'm the new kid. Well to tell you the truth, I'm not really a new kid at Gallagher Academy for Young Men & Women. I was there for freshmen year, but had to move to New York, because my mother got a job offer and then that job offer moved us back to our home town. Right now I need to get to school and get everything I need.

I am really excited to see all of my old friends which I have not talked to for 3 years. Especially the one and only Cammie Morgan. I was going to ask her out, but that all changed when I moved. The bad part is that I didnt tell them that I was leaving or said bye. I feel bad, but you know I didnt have time. I just hope they will forgive me for that.

I walked through the doors of Gallagher when the bell rung to get to class. I walked into the office to see Joe Solomon with Grant Newmen. Joe looked over at me and smiled. "Now look who it is." he said. Grant turned around and a look of surprise and happiness had came creeping in on his face. "Zach!" he yelled and ran and hugged me with so much force. "Well I'll let you guys get to class. Zach you have all the same classes as Grant." he said and shoved us out of the office. "Where the hel where for the past three years?" Grant asked. "I was in New York. My mom got a job offer over there and we just left. She wouldnt let me say bye to you guys. And she made me disconnect all my accounts." I said. "Well you missed alot. Macey and Nick are finally dating each other which took them two years. Liz and Jonas have been dating since two years ago. Bex is with this guy named Josh and are going strong." he said. I was about to ask about Cammie when we stopped at a classroom door. "Well this is science, just to warn you Dr. Fibbs is really boring so you better get ready to take a nap." He said and opened the door. He was right half the class was sleeping but the teacher didnt seem to care. I saw Macey sitting next to Nick and they both looked surprised. "Grant you can take a seat now." the teacher said. "So, you must be Zach Goode. Well welcome to class and sit down." he said and returned to his teaching. I sat down next to a girl writes down everything the teacher was saying. She didnt even payed attention to me. "That's Anna for you. She writes more notes then anyone at this school." some guy said on the other side of me. "I'm Josh by the way." he said. "The guy that Bex is dating?" I asked and he nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you." I said and faced the front of the class

The next thing I know I'm walking into the cafeteria with everyone except Cammie and Grant. I wonder where they are. I found out that Bex is in my second hour, and everyone else in my third and fourth. Except Cammie. "Do you guys know where Cammie is?" I asked. "She's right there." Nick said and motioned his head toward the doors on the other side. She came in walking with Grant by her side and a little boy in Grants arms. They sat down on a table the we went to the table. "Hey guys, sorry we're late. We had to Alec from the daycare section." she said. "How many times do I have to say this. We are fine with Alec. Come on he's my nephew for God's sake." Bex said and grabbed Alec from Grants arms. Grant had a protective look on his face that was until Cammie grabbed his arm. "We are going to get lunch." she said and left. Well she didnt even said 'Hi' or anything to me. "Um.. is that Cammies little brother?" I asked. "Nope, he's their adorable son, Alec Newmen." Jonas said. I opened my mouth. "So you're telling me that Cammie and Grant are together and have a baby?" I asked. Ok I'm asking lots of questions. "Yup." Macey said I sat down next to Josh. "Wow, I didnt see this coming. Foe how long have they been together?" "Ever since you left." Liz said and ate her lunch. This can't be Cammie was supposed to be with me not him! Grant came back with two luches while Cammie had one. She took Alec from Bex and gave him some food. "Hi, Zach how are you?" Cammie asked. "Um.. I'm doing fine" I said. "Great well I want you to meet Alec." she said. and turned Alec so he was facing me. He had Cammie's eyes, nose and lips. But also had Grants brown hair and bone structure. "So how old is Alec?" "He's turning three in two weeks. God out little guy is growing so big!" she said and Grant smiled at her with so much love in his eyes. Well damn now I'm I supposed to make Cammie mine?


End file.
